User talk:Sulfur/Archive2008
This user believes in keeping talk page conversations in one place. If you leave a comment here, expect a reply on this page. Blah! :For older discussions, see the 2006 archives, the 2007 archives, or the 2008 archives. What? huh I'm confused? Kahless :For maintenance purposes, Sulfur had to edit a link in your user talk page. --OuroborosCobra talk 02:25, 15 March 2008 (UTC) Episode articles Hi there. Just trying to figure out where I am missing something. Why are all of the episodes getting moved to "Title (episode)"? I thought we only did that if the qualifier was necessary... --OuroborosCobra talk 17:35, 15 March 2008 (UTC) :The #ifexist is being deprecated in mediawiki software. Ergo, will stop working. So... all episodes to "title (episode)", and the eplk template shall get simplified. And we shall clear out a buttload of things on the most wanted list too. -- Sulfur 17:37, 15 March 2008 (UTC) ::That actually makes sense to, that way any missed episode that should have already gotten the "Title (episode)" thing, will end up getting it. I'm curious as to what you mean by simplified though, I've copied the ep link code for project I am doing (I think I kept the original some place) and then made some alterations, eliminating some unneeded code. Now, I figure I should do edits similar, what's being changed? --Terran Officer 18:16, 15 March 2008 (UTC) :The ifexist chunk is going away entirely. That's what's getting simpler. :) -- Sulfur 18:18, 15 March 2008 (UTC) ::Oh, so it's just going to be the code with " } (episode)" plus whatever else is needed? --Terran Officer 18:23, 15 March 2008 (UTC) Was this discussed anywhere on Memory Alpha? This is a change that is effecting 700+ of some of our most vital articles, it doesn't seem to me like something that should be done on a whim in a community project like this. --OuroborosCobra talk 21:37, 15 March 2008 (UTC) :Yes. It was discussed at Talk:The Cage. :) --From Andoria with Love 22:27, 15 March 2008 (UTC) 0 ::So places like Memory Alpha talk:Naming conventions were too obvious? - SanityOrMadness 01:56, 16 March 2008 (UTC) not working It isn't working. You can stop the thing if it is still running. --Bp 03:54, 17 March 2008 (UTC) Great Work!! ]] Sulfur, for your tireless efforts in tediously replacing all the episode links, I hereby award you the Christopher Pike Medal of Valor. Keep up the great work! --- Jaz 20:55, 18 March 2008 (UTC) THANK YOU!!! Thank you for your damage control efforts on this bad situation!!!! -FC 13:47, 27 March 2008 (UTC) I want to seriously thank you for that amazing fix you did. I was a bit disappointed though that another user directed names towards me and then profanity. I'm willing to let it go and move on but wanted to just make you aware of the situation. The entire exchange can be found here http://memory-alpha.org/en/wiki/User_talk:FleetCaptain#Archives_from_User_talk:Cid_Highwind. Thanks and have a wonderful day. -FC 14:25, 27 March 2008 (UTC) Followup to this. It appears the language was directed at the situation and not me. I did not want to get that person in trouble, I was just disturbed by the whole situation. Thanks agin for the fix to that article! -FC 14:50, 27 March 2008 (UTC) Categories Hey Sulfur, when you've got a chance could you look at MA:CS? 31dot and I have been working on a few category suggestions over the last few weeks and some input would be appreciated. :-) Cleanse 11:35, 2 April 2008 (UTC) Jellygem's activities Don't know if you knew: Memory Alpha:Nominations for administratorship. ----[[User:Mainphramephreak| Willie]][[User Talk:Mainphramephreak| LLAP]] 17:52, 11 April 2008 (UTC) :Yup. Was trying to deal with the blocks before updating that nomination. -- Sulfur 17:55, 11 April 2008 (UTC) ::Do we still go ahead with Rhinecanthus rectangulus's nomination? I don't know if this situation had ever come up before. Thanks! ----[[User:Mainphramephreak| Willie]][[User Talk:Mainphramephreak| LLAP]] 18:01, 11 April 2008 (UTC) Licensed Production Staff Hey Sulfur, I would value your input in this discussion "Forum:Licensed Production Staff". Thanks --- Jaz 04:10, 12 April 2008 (UTC) Starship (NCC-XXXXX) Thanks for using your wiki-admin skills for reverting those page moves. :-) – Cleanse 23:45, 16 April 2008 (UTC) Reverted? Why did you revert my edit? It was a broken link? --From ''TrekkyStar''[[User Talk:TrekkyStar| Open Hailing Frequencies]] 14:31, 22 April 2008 (UTC) :If you read what you removed, it was a broken link to the interview that was being noted. As such, I returned that. -- Sulfur 14:56, 22 April 2008 (UTC) Just an idea On the main page I could add a section for upcoming Voyager episodes on Spike TV? --From ''TrekkyStar''[[User Talk:TrekkyStar| Open Hailing Frequencies]] 15:42, 22 April 2008 (UTC) :# this belongs on the talk page for the portal :# not a list of which episodes are coming. just the time(s) of day that they air. :That is all. -- Sulfur 15:48, 22 April 2008 (UTC) Category stuff Hello. Just a quick question concerning Category stuff. I'm still figuring things out. When looking at the revision history of Dedication plaque, I noticed the move of the category link and the slight change in the formating (addition of the "|"). First, thanks for the correction! I'm not the greatest when it comes to the wiki code. I understand why it was moved above the other language links (I honestly didn't see them), but I don't know why the "|" was added. Thanks in advance! :) ----[[User:Mainphramephreak| Willie]][[User Talk:Mainphramephreak| LLAP]] 19:47, 23 April 2008 (UTC) :For the language links, convenience for bots mostly. :) :The | creates a search key. In this case, we want that article to sort at the start, rather than with the 'D' items (check the category page to see what I mean). So, we add a "| " at the end of the category tag. -- Sulfur 19:50, 23 April 2008 (UTC) I think I get it. Articles about the category or relating to it are sorted at the beginning, while articles that are "in" the category get sorted under the letters. Is that right? ----[[User:Mainphramephreak|---- Willie]][[User Talk:Mainphramephreak| LLAP]] 19:57, 23 April 2008 (UTC) :Something like that. -- Sulfur 19:57, 23 April 2008 (UTC) Melodee Spevack Thanks. I've checked the hidden comment. I took this credit from IMDb, saw she worked on both games. I also remember that I've read on a site that she worked as voice director on several Star Trek games. You've list the credits from the game? Maybe she did this without credit. She worked frequently with Michael McConnohie as part of Voxworks on most of her projects and is related to this company for a very long time. Any idea? – Tom 16:52, 7 May 2008 (UTC) :Being uncredited would be the logical answer... only those three were credited. I have no issue with the thing being uncommented and "uncredited" added, so... I wanted to draw your attention to it to possibly figure this all out. -- Sulfur 16:57, 7 May 2008 (UTC) Movie trailers Yeah, I was just looking at the LOTR wiki, and saw they put trailers on, might be quite useful for new people to MA/Trek in general. There were at the top of the page, where people can actually see them. But I'll put something in the forums, see what happens. Is it OK to leave them where they are for the moment? Dave 18:59, 7 May 2008 (UTC) :Well, one part of my point is that having them at the top of the page... just doesn't work. That's why I suggested moving them to the background section. People can still find them there. The top of the page is laid out as it is so that easy information is at a maximum. -- Sulfur 19:04, 7 May 2008 (UTC) ::Fair does. Thanks for your help though. Oh, I self-nominated one of my articles for featured article status, but it has been six days and nothing has happened. Have I sorted everything the right way, ie is the nomination on the right page etc? Dave 19:24, 7 May 2008 (UTC) Tense feedback Hi there, was curious as to what your official take on tense consistency is. There was a minor change made at tumor that went against a change you originally made, and my change was reverted by Renegade54. Could you chime on on Renegade54's talk page? to clarify? Just want to get my ducks in a row for future reference. Thanks! -Rhinecanthus rectangulus 20:51, 9 May 2008 (UTC) Blacklist addition Hi Sulfur, I've added the URL you provided to the global blacklist. Please let me know if you need anything else. Regards, Manticore 12:51, 13 May 2008 (UTC) :Much appreciated. In theory, it should cut down on that spam. I hope. -- Sulfur 13:01, 13 May 2008 (UTC) ::I don't suppose someone could add that Sevenofninenaked link that Hermy/Hagger vandal keeps adding, could they? :) --From Andoria with Love 04:15, 15 May 2008 (UTC) Deletions etc. Thanks for the heads up. After all, "Justice must not only be done, but also be seen to have been done" :-) – Cleanse 23:50, 14 May 2008 (UTC) Thanks for the help I'm sure I'll get there one day. :Yours, ::an apreciative n00b! Seska Hi, Sulfur. Regarding the Seska page, I only removed Martha Hackett's name from the article since I noticed that similar removals have been made to other articles where the actor's name already was in the sidebar. I have no problem with it remaining, but perhaps this sort of situation needs to be addressed in the Characters and Actors section of the Manual of Style. Just a simple note to the effect that having the actor's credit appear in both places on pages with sidebars is acceptable. What do you think? - Bridge 18:41, 22 May 2008 (UTC) :Consider it done. Heh. It's always been the style to consider the sidebar a "quick summary" of the actual article. -- Sulfur 18:44, 22 May 2008 (UTC)